


Bedtime

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting close to bedtime for two-year-old Kaede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

“Come on, Kaede, bubbley bath time.” Tomoe said, picking up Kaede who was nose deep in a slice of leftover birthday cake. Colored frosting smeared over the girl's chubby cake-filled cheeks.

“Bud cake yum!” The two-year-old protested with a wiggle. She had celebrated her second birthday just the day before.

“Yes, I know the cake is yummy. But daddy is going to be home soon. We want to be all nice and clean for daddy, don’t we?”

“Ya!” The girl nodded, wiggling more as Tomoe stripped her out of her clothes and set her in the shallow bathwater. Grape scented bubbles surrounding the girl and her rubber ducky toy already floating in the water.

“Ducky!” Kaede grinned, grabbing the toy as Tomoe wet the washcloth and began to clean her up. “Mommy,” Kaede grinned up at her mother, “Is daddy gonna eat cake, too?”

“Are you kidding? Your daddy would eat all the cake if we let him!” Tomoe laughed.

“Den he needs bubbley baths too!” the girl grinned, then she  looked back at her rubber duck, about to reach for it until she got distracted by a little pink object  poking out of the bubbles in front of her. “Wads dat?!” She exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing her own pink toe and yanking it up, gasping as she pulled herself out of balance and she fell back into the water and bubbles, a shocked look on her face.

Tomoe couldn’t help it as laughter bubbled up and escaped her.

"Where's my beautiful girls?" Kotetsu's voice bellowed through the apartment. He looked around their apartment, a grin appearing on his face as she heard Tomoe's laughter from the bathroom. He opened the door, smiling at the scene before her. "Hey, Kaede! Having a bath with Mommy, huh?"

Kaede was pouting as she sat back up, “Mommy! Don’ laugh!”

“I-I’m sorry, Kaede—You’re so cute!” Tomoe giggled.

“Daddy! Make Mommy stop laughing!”

"Aw, why..?" Kotetsu walked over, ruffling her wet hair. "You are pretty cute though~ What's got Mommy laughing' so much?"

“I fell!”

Tomoe chuckled, “She didn’t know what her toe was and she pulled it out of the bubbles and fell backwards.”

"Oh no, that's way too cute for Daddy to handle!" Kotetsu gasped.

"Daddy!" Kaede pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her parents laughed and Tomoe finished cleaning the girl up before emptying the tub and pulling the girl out to dry her off and put her in her pajamas.

"Kotetsu, will you put her to bed tonight?" Tomoe asked as she braided Kaede's hair and her husband nodded.

"Of course." He scooped his daughter up into his arms once she was all ready for bed, tickling her sides and kissing her belly to make her laugh, squeal, and squirm in his strong arms.

They slipped into Kaede's room and he slipped her into bed, tucking her in and making sure she had her favorite stuffed animal with her.

It started out as a hum, low and deep in his throat, but soon Kotetsu began to sing a soft lullaby as he got his daughter situated for bed. Kaede, however, frowned and pushed herself up, getting onto her knees as she reached up with both hands, covering his lips.

"Daddy…stop dat."

The girl's words left the father stunned, "Is Daddy bad at singing?" he pouted and the girl relentlessly nodded as she lay back down.

"Mommy can sing. Daddy should stick to stories at bedtime!"

Kotetsu sighed, "Okay, what story do you want tonight, Kaede?"

"Da one about da hero kitty and da pwincess!" she wiggled.

Kotetsu smiled. It was his favorite bedtime story to tell.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely hero kitty who met a beautiful princess…"

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
